


Cars on a Cable

by shiroiori



Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiori/pseuds/shiroiori
Summary: SenGen Week Day 2: Cell Phones or Swaps.It's terribly convenient that both of them have horrible insomnia. On good days, it means extra hands with which to hand beakers, or extra eyes with which to make sure every angle of a magic trick is believable. Some nights, it just means finally, finally being able to crash, together.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	Cars on a Cable

The last thing Senku wants to be right now is awake, but he reaches out to grab his phone anyway, rolling over onto his back.College is nice, he supposes, in that he has privacy thanks to an absentee roommate and a two-person dorm. No one to complain about the lights being on, or to whine that he's rolling over in his sleep too much…

Half-asleep and drifting, he forgets the phone in his hand until another message comes in.

**mentalist [02:48]  
** senku-chan, are you awake?

**mentalist [02:51]  
** ah, an early night. sleep well

**me [02:51]  
** No, not an early night. You caught me as I was laying down

**mentalist [02:52]  
** what a pity! and here i had hope for your ruined sleep schedule, senku-chan

**mentalist [02:52]  
** poor thing (っ´ω`)ﾉ(눈_눈)

**me [02:53]  
** Cut the shit. What has you awake this late

**mentalist [02:53]  
** my usual inability to fall asleep. it's a good thing i'm already so pretty, because i'm missing every wink of beauty sleep.

**me [02:53]  
** Yeah, thank god for that. What were you expecting me to do about it

As though Senku doesn't already know. As though he could do anything but offer with Gen on his third or fourth day of sleeplessness. Senku's own exhaustion hits him in a wave, and he makes himself sit up. Better to do that than leave Gen hanging. His eyes are bleary, but he scrubs at them and stands.

**me [02:54]  
** That was rhetorical. Where are you

**mentalist [02:54]  
** already on my way

Ah. Gen is bringing the party to him, then. That out of the way, Senku can concentrate; what needs to be moved around, what  _ can _ be moved around.

His absent roommate means he's had all of the first semester to figure out that shoving the extra long twin sized beds together is easy, and that the dip in the middle is remedied by a long, rolled up blanket under his sheets. His Christmas present this year had been a custom set of sheets from Yuzuriha, after he'd spent time struggling with king-sized sheets for weeks.

By the time Gen knocks, Senku has dug out a spare pillow and the case that goes on it. He tosses it onto the bed, and shakes his head at the mess he finds when he answers the door. Gen's dark circles are to the point of making him look gaunt, and despite his beauty sleep quips, Senku is pretty sure he's had no luck with looks this week. The ends of the sleeves of his sweatshirt are balled in his hands, and he lifts one to wave.

"Hello, Senku-chan," he says brightly. "I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by and ask if I could borrow a cup of sugar."

"If you don't get in here already, you can sleep in the hall," Senku replies, and Gen does his level best to snicker quietly.

Even as tired as he is, Senku can't help but be endeared. When Gen is in pain, he tilts heavily into his dumb-and-sweet act; it's interesting to see him downplay himself when it's for gain, but it's a bit sad like this, even if hearing his laughter is nice.

"Come on--I've been tapping my foot for ten minutes." Once the door is shut, Senku presses his hand to the small of Gen's back to hurry him along, pointedly ignoring the expression on his face.

Gen always crawls in first. Trapped between Senku and the wall, he sleeps better--he isn’t sure if it’s because he’s between Gen and any sounds, but either way, he lets it happen every time. Despite jokes that have been made a time or two by Taiju (or others, unfortunately), this really is platonic. Whether they have feelings or not, they do this to help one another, not out of needing an excuse to be close to one another.

...is what Senku keeps telling himself, even as he turns the lights off and crosses the room to climb under the covers. Gen’s phone is beside his on the bedside table, and the mentalist shifts to press his cheek to Senku’s shoulder when he settles down.

Before Senku can do more than blink, he's asleep. He stays that way until his alarm goes off, and silences it as Gen whines against his shoulder, groggy and clinging tightly to him. Skipping one period of creative writing isn't going to kill him.  


**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Gen's phone dies and Senku skips all of his classes on purpose, and they have a nice lie-in.
> 
> Title from 2 AM (Breathe) by Anna Nalick, which is sad and entirely unrelated, beyond being unable to sleep.
> 
> The two of them sending each other kaomojis in the manga meant I couldn't keep myself from an AU where they CAN text one another. I hate that I've been so busy this week, because falling behind makes me sad, but I'm glad I have the time now to catch up, and hopefully finish the week out correctly.


End file.
